To Save an Heiress
by eyehateu
Summary: Three Akatsuki members were found outside the Hyuga mansion. Naruto noticed the three guys while he was walking so he decided to eavesdrop. NaruHina Rated T for language.
1. To Save an Heiress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did him and Hinata would be together forever.**

**AN: I guess you can see this is my second NaruHina story. It's pretty much up to you whether you want to be mean or nice about it, but forgive me if I misspell some of the words.**

On a dark and stormy night in the village of Konoha, a 17 year old blonde haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki was lying on his bed awake at 12 am midnight. He couldn't understand why he couldn't sleep, so he got up put a black tank top on and wore his orange jacket and pants and decided to go outside and walk to get some air. When he came to a stop, he heard two guys talking to each other near a huge mansion.

"Looks like its something important." Naruto said to himself quietly.

He then quickly leaned against the wall to eavesdrop.

"Hey master Itachi, you really think kidnapping the heiress is such a good idea?" one of the tall guys said.

"Of course it is Kisame!" the one called Itachi said

"And why is that?" Kisame questioned dumbly.

"Tsk, you ask too much questions. I'm only going to tell you once so pay attention! Kidnapping the heiress is a brilliant idea because we could ask this clan for ransom! Did you get that?" Itachi said while Kisame nodded his head.

"Okay master I got her!" the long haired blonde guy said while carrying a girl about Naruto's age in his arms.

At first Naruto couldn't tell who the girl was, but when the long haired blonde guy turned around to place her in the van his eyes had widened for it was no other than Hinata Hyuga.

"Excellent work Deidara! Come on lets get out of here, Kisame take the wheel." Itachi said while getting inside the black van.

Little did they know, one of Hinata's body guards was still alive, he then hastily got on a car and chased after them. Naruto soon followed after the body guard using one of the opened cars that was left.

"Don't worry Miss Hinata, I wont let them get you!" the body guard said speeding so he could catch up to them.

"Damn it, that body guard is still alive! What should we do master?" Kisame said irritated.

"Kisame, Deidara, take all of your projectiles out, we'll show this bastard who he's messing with!" Itachi exclaimed while taking his weapons out.

"NOW!" Deidara yelled while aiming his weapons at the body guards tires.

"KISAME STRAIGHTEN THE CAR OUT DAMN IT!" Itachi yelled.

"GOT HIM!" Deidara yelled cheerfully.

As soon as Kisame got on the wheel, he didn't notice a truck heading their way.

"OH SHIIIIII-"they all yelled.

Kisame rapidly made a sharp turn hitting a huge tree and knocking all of them unconscious. Naruto finally caught up and he quickly noticed the van that Hinata was riding in was burning and was close to blowing up. Without further hesitation, Naruto swiftly got out of the car and ran as fast as he could to the crashed van. He eagerly picked up Hinata and immediately ran before the van exploded behind him. As the night fell, a storm violently occurred, Naruto got inside the car and he placed Hinata in the passenger seat and took his jacket off to make Hinata comfortable and keep her warm.

**AN: Well there's chapter one for ya. I know it sucks but hey cut me some slack, I haven't ****written a story for a long time. But anyways what do you think? Should I continue chapter 2 or quit while I'm ahead?**


	2. Ch2 Naruto to the Rescue

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and many more chapters to come! Just please don't hate me for making some of the characters sound out of character.**

Morning finally came and Naruto had just woken up from his midday sleep.

"AHH!" he screamed when he saw a woman about in her mid 40's peeking in the car.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you young man. I-" she paused and stared at Naruto in deep shock.

"W-what is it?" he questioned astonishingly

"Why is your shirt off and why is this young lady's head bleeding?" she questioned bothered

"W-wait, i-it's not what you think!" Naruto replied

"RAPE! YOU RAPED HER AND BEATED HER TO DEATH, didn't you?" she roared at Naruto

"WHAT!? I-I would never do that to uh, my wife!" he lied

"Oh. But aren't you two a little too young to get married? One more thing why is her head bleeding and why is your shirt off?" she questioned uneasy

"Long story short, I took my shirt off because it got hot in the middle of the night and-" he got cutoff by the woman

"So you two spent the night in your car? Oh you poor thing." she replied

"Basically, yeah! Anyways we really don't have a place to stay, and we don't know anything about this village. Also my uh wife has been unconscious since yesterday. By the way I'm Naruto and my wife's name is Hin- I-I mean Princess." he lied

"Nice to meet you Naruto you can call me Jade. Since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come with me in my village, my husband and I have an extra house at my place it has one room a kitchen and one bathroom." she explained

Several minutes later they finally arrived at a small village far away from Konoha. Jade presented the small house to Naruto and Jade's husband when they got there.

"And this is the place you two are going to stay! I'm sorry it's a little small but feel free to do anything! Wait right here I'll go get extra clothes for the both of you." she said closing the door.

Naruto placed Hinata gently on the bed and he sat on a nearby chair and observed her.

"Boy am I on big trouble! They're probably all worried about you right now. But don't worry as soon as you wake up I'll send you right back to your family." he said to an unconscious Hinata.

"I hope these clothes fit you and your wife, Naruto." Jade said entering the room

"Thanks Jade this will do."

"Before I forget, here are some fresh towels. I hope you don't mind cleaning your wife, I mean after all you two are married right?" she said handing Naruto the materials

"Y-yeah no problem." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I have to get going I have a lot of things to do, catch you two later!" she said exiting

More than a few minutes past after Jade had left, Hinata's eyes were beginning to open and she was starting to stir a bit.

"H-hinata." Naruto said blissfully

**AN: Yeah I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I guarantee you chapter three is going to be a little more exciting! I'll let you in on a little preview: Hinata wakes up and doesn't remember a thing, will she recover or not? Find out on chapter 3 The Heiress Awakes!**


End file.
